


My Brother plays BasketBall!

by Dr_Holmes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Holmes/pseuds/Dr_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Marasaki didn't want to run wild though a candy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother plays BasketBall!

**Author's Note:**

> Marasakibara Atsushi is 16 years old  
> Marasakibara Luna is 3 years old

 

" _I want the candy_ ,"

" _I want the candy_ ,"

_"I want the candy,"_   


The same verse was being repeated by Luna as she jumped on the cement lines on the sidewalk with Marasaki behind her spaced out.

" _Hey-hey, Atsu, Hey_ ,"Luna had stopped her verse looking up at her older brother with a frown waiting for a response from the giant that had almost tripped on her now looking down.

" _Uh, Yes,_ "Marasaki anwsered looking down at the younger.

" _We got to the store and get candy,right?,_ " Luna's question got her picked up and settled into long arms as Marasaki researed his little sister who stared at him with her smile returning as she higged his neck.

" _Yes! We get candy!_ ,"Luna shouted causing couple of people around them to glance at them and a ew women to giggle at the siblings. Luna's purple hair brushing against Marasaki's pale face as she nuzled his cheek, murmuring about candy and its' goodness.

" _Um, we are here_ ,"Marasaki murmured though Luna's messy hair.

" _I want down, I need the candy_ ,"Luna started wiggling out of Matasaki gap letting her slide down him into her feet reached the ground.

" _Come on, Come on_ ,"Luna grabbed his hand pullin g him into the store.

" _Wait, calm down_ ,"Marasaki scolded pulling the child up by her arm.

" _Come on! Candy man is waiting for me!_ ," Luna whined at Marasaki's slow walking in.

For once he, Atsuski Marasakibara, didn't want to run wild in a candy store. And it was thanks to this little female look-like of himself fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a dabble series with all the other basket ball players or request. Some might be reader inserts.


End file.
